


Not Bad For A First Attempt

by lost_spook



Category: The Convenient Marriage - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Babies, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Book(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horry delivers on her side of the bargain, or one aspect of it, at least...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bad For A First Attempt

It was quite astounding the interest one such small mortal could attract, Rule found. His cousin Crosby was all felicitation – very possibly genuine, since he presumably would be overjoyed to see any number of similar female infants follow this one’s arrival. Elizabeth Heron obliged with all the proper admiration of a fond aunt, even if her other sister, Charlotte, had been overheard to wonder if the infant’s incessant squalling did not demonstrate a worrying and Immodest Forwardness (although she had admitted allowances must be made for one so young).

Horry proved as practical as ever, and while she apologised for her error in producing not an heir but a mere daughter, declared herself otherwise delighted with the result of her labours, for, as she pointed out to him, whatever else the infant might or might not be lacking, including the misfortune of not being a male, she _did_ have the Winwood Nose. “See, M-Marcus!” Horry said, proudly holding their daughter up for inspection.

“I believe you may be right,” said Rule, even though he privately thought it a little too early to be certain. “In which case, I must forgive you, my love. All was not in vain, after all!”


End file.
